The Great Indian Chief
by DayAnnKnight
Summary: Seth and Nessie Hook up! Seth runs away, Nessie finds him stripping! Rated M for a reason. OS- with a posiblity of chapter updates if there are enough reviews.


_**Back Drop**_**: Ok so this started as a contest entry but unfortunately I didn't make the deadline. I worked so hard on this lemon that I just couldn't give it up with out a fight. This is my first lemon ever…hope I didn't disappoint. Mad love and props goes out to the best beta ever, jkane180, with out you and your mad beta skills, I don't think I would have kept going with this story. I was glad to be stuck between you and a smutty place. LOL! **

**Ok so here is where I pimp the best Lemony stories ever: **

_**Jkane180**_** has the **_**101 South**_**, an awesome Jake and Nessie story, with very tasteful twist of lemon. You will never love a girl named Pete, until you read it. On top of all that if your an Emmett fan vote for her story Cookie Jar for the Forbidden Lemon contest, trust its worthy of a vote. You should check her out, and I promise she doesn't bite; unless you ask really nicely. =)**

_**BellaFlan**_** has **_**Becoming Bella Swan**_**, if your not into smut, trust this story will turn you on to it. Bad Bella gets to do everyone in sight, and its always H-O-T hot! With a few laughs thrown in, it's an all around great crack fic. So please come and join me in the snorting the lines. **

**Disclaimer:**** Come on, really, do I even need to say it? Ok. Fine. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer only. Copyright infringement is not intended by this work's author. Original situations and dialogue property of the author. **

It was my job to protect the girls. Not to dress like a stereotypical Indian Chief and shake my ass for the customers.

"McKenna, this is silly; I'm a body guard, not a stripper. Tell me again why it has to be me and not Josh?" I whined at my hot ass stripper friend and roommate. She simply smiled at me and then began her constant argument.

"Seth, I swear if this is how you're gonna act about this situation then why do you even stay? It's not like you're in love with me or something; that totally went out the window when you saw me naked and then blushed and walked out of Jess's Palace." She giggled while adjusting my junk in the damn banana hammock of a thong.

"Well, ya' could-a warned me at least. You said you were a cocktail waitress, not a god damn stripper. Besides, this is a female-dancers-only club. Why in the hell do they want a guy to dance for guys?" I should have just shut up right then and there; god I'm an ass.

"Well, Seth, honey, I don't think that _anyone_ would argue with you dancing here tonight." She continued to giggle and then fixed the ridiculous headdress she was putting on me.

"Besides, it's Jess's club; she lets her friends and family rent it out and hire their own strippers. The Wild Boys backed out, so Jess took it upon herself to find a replacement… which would be you. It's her sister's bachelorette party. Don't knock it; trust me, tips alone are worth looking like a village person."

"Yeah, boss says shake it; I guess I'd better shake it." I smiled at her because arguing with this girl was pointless. That's why she was a stripper: to pay for law school and she was damn good at it- the arguing and the stripping.

I turned and looked into the full-length mirror and couldn't help but think the guys back home would surely kick my ass if they saw this shit. McKenna was right; I should be singing 'YMCA.' I started to feel bad about leaving, but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't stay there when all I could do was think about my alpha's girl.

Running into Nessie in the bathroom of the apartment she shared with Jake was a total accident. Jake and I just got back from a football game and after beer after beer, you just got-a go; you don't think about knocking. I should have though, cause _damn_! For the next month all I could think about was Nessie; dripping wet hair, droplets of water on her bare skin, looking at me like I was an idiot. I couldn't even form words to apologize at the time it happened. She just laughed at me and asked me to hand her a towel.

It was all good, until the first time I phased, and I just couldn't get the image out of my damn head. Needless to say that Jake was more than a little pissed, especially since the whole pack had gotten a good look at his wife. I did what I had to do and left. Being the only wolf of the pack not to imprint just sucked. To top it all off, my mom got remarried to some douche-bag that couldn't function without her. So I was left alone. I figured if I'm alone at home; why not take the damn show on the road?

I was headed south, not having a clue where I was going to end up.

_Mexico!_ I was going to Mexico; nobody would look for me there. Besides, it had beaches, beer and pretty senoritas.

I was flying down the interstate when my engine blew, just outside of this pit-stop of a town called Coolidge, in nowhere Arizona.

_Great, now I'm going to be stuck here_. I didn't have the money to pay for repairs and a tow into town, so I decided it was time to ditch the truck any way. _Shit! Guess I'm hoofing it. _

So after the good hour and a half hike through the desert from Highway 287, I stumbled on the biggest thing to happen to this town, the Wal-Mart. I got there out of breath and dehydrated and decided to go walk the store for what I could afford food wise. Then go from there.

As luck would have it, this place was a redneck central. All the girls were overweight, dressing like they were a size zero, and the men were all armed with pistols on their hips. Man, talk about being out of place. That's when I saw her.

She was five foot seven and had red hair with grey eyes. _WOW! She's hot!_ I didn't want to freak her out, so I followed her without a sound. Her wallet slid out of her back pocket; it hit the ground, but she kept walking. I picked it up - any excuse to talk to her would work for me.

"Excuse me, Miss." She didn't even turn around, so I tried again.

"Uh…Miss," I said, and this time I tapped her shoulder. She spun around and smacked me square on the face.

"Ouch!" she screamed and pulled her hand back, cupping it to her body.

"Ohmygod. I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I was trying to see if she was alright, but it was like she couldn't hear me at all. Then she pulled out ear buds to an iPod.

I continued to apologize and then she finally spoke.

"You're not from around here, are you? Most guys know not to try and hit on me," she smiled at me, so I attempted a lame joke.

"Nope, not from here, but no offense, you're the one who just hit on me."

She giggled. "Touché. So what can I help you with, Mister?"

"Well, first off, my name is Seth. Second, you dropped your wallet; I was just retuning it." I handed the wallet to her and turned to leave, but she grabbed my arm.

"Wait, thanks, Seth. My name is McKenna. Are you staying here for a while?"

"Well, I don't have much of a choice. My engine blew, and I'm seriously lacking in the funds department. No job, no place, and no money. Yeah, totally struck out coming this way."

"Well, Seth, it's your lucky day." She paused and then continued on, "My work lets me bring in trust-worthy people to assist us, and I think you fit the bill. So, there's your job and fundage. My brothers are mechanics, so that takes care of the blown engine. As for the place to stay, well, we'll work on it; until then you can crash on my couch. "

"You're gonna let a complete stranger stay with you? Are you mental? I could be a psycho or murderer, and you're inviting me in. Wow, must be something in the water here," I said sarcastically.

"I'm a great judge of character; I can see it in your eyes." She busted out laughing and then said, "Besides, there's over five hundred dollars in this wallet, and you didn't even open it… that kinda rules out psycho."

I just looked at her, dumb-founded and then lamely asked if she needed any help pushing the cart.

_Smooth, Seth, real smooth._

McKenna pulled me onto the stage and I was back from the past, "Seth, take a deep breath. Oh and fair warning, these ladies are very hands on." With that she started the music, and I rolled my eyes at her as I heard _Bringing Sexy Back_ by Justin Timberlake start up and started dancing out to the center of the stage.

Everything was going fine, I guess. I'd never actually done this before, so didn't have anything to go by. The weirdest thing was that all the ladies had on masks. _Nice,_ _at least I wouldn't_ _recognize any one after my_ _little show_. I thought I was imagining things when I smelled the sent of a vampire; just nerves. I kept telling myself, trying to find a reason to get off-stage. I sucked it up and found the bride-to-be. She kept turning her nose up at me, but McKenna did say they were loaded; it was probably a rich-bitch thing. I finished up my minuscule performance by putting the head dress on the bride-to-be, before revealing my masterpiece of perfection, at least that's what the bride called it. I didn't think that a guy shaking his ass in some lady's face would get that much money, but in three minute's time, I made over seven hundred dollars! _WOW! I just might be in the wrong profession._

"You did great, Seth!" McKenna said as she hugged my naked body. The girl had no shame when it came to the nude human form.

"You did so great that one of the bridesmaids wants a private dance," Jess the owner cut into the conversation, taking a big gulp of her favorite drink- the Big O that the club is so famous for.

"She's paying me a grand and giving you two grand, so I suggest you don't keep her waiting."

"Who the hell brings that kind of money to a strip club? Ok, where do I go?" I asked still, dumb-fucked as to why any one would want to waste that amount of money on a god damn stripper.

"Well, since she's paying so much, you and McKenna are going to her place that she's rented out - my guest house. And she's expecting you soon."

"Well, this is a change of pace for me; I'm usually the one being guarded not doing the guarding." McKenna laughed out loud.

"Jess, how long do I have to stay with this woman? I mean, I don't know her, and I sure as hell am not a pro at this shit."

"Seth, you worry too damn much. If you need help, that's what McKenna is there for, to help you out. Besides, she didn't really watch you when you were dancing; she just wants your company. Hell, if I was going to shell out that much money, you'd be all up on this." She laughed and rubbed her hand from between her boobs and down to her crotch.

As soon as I walked into the guest house, I was brutally assaulted by a smell so sweet that I knew it instantly. Then the familiar voice started in at me.

"Seth, why in the fuck are you stripping?"

"Nessie, is that you?" I was so ashamed that Nessie had witnessed my diminutive dance that all I could do was start apologizing for what happened before I left.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Ness." But before I could continue, she cut me off.

"Listen, jackass, if you think you need to apologize for stripping, you're wrong. You're a grown-ass man, well, sort of, and it's up to you how to spend your time. But if you're apologizing for what happened back home, then you should know there's no way I'll ever forgive you for leaving your family behind without even a goodbye."

"Uhh…Seth, do you want to fill me in on how you know this lady?" I had completely forgotten that McKenna was standing in the room with us.

"McKenna, this is Nessie. Nessie, McKenna. I'm sorry, Mac, this is a long story, but I have to ask you to leave now," I said, knowing that Nessie and I were nowhere near finished with this conversation.

"I can't leave, Seth, not until I know you're safe… not like there's much I could do to stop anyone… that's why these roles are usually in reverse, but I just can't leave you." She was staring hard at Nessie, trying to figure her out.

"What? You think I'm going to hurt him? Not as dumb as you look, are ya'? Don't worry; I wouldn't dream of killing him; beating the shit out of him, on the other hand… now that I can't promise."

Nessie was really pissed and taking it out on McKenna. _This is so not good._ I've seen McKenna fight another stripper for asking me to just go and fuck, but Nessie would slaughter this girl, and she didn't even know it.

"Oh, you're calling me stupid? I didn't just waste three grand to chit-chat with a stripper. Yeah, I'm the dumb one alright," McKenna sarcastically replied while rolling her eyes.

I didn't have to look at her to know that Nessie was going to hit McKenna, so I stepped in between them, taking the punch for Mac.

"Ouch, Nessie, have you been working with Jake again? That really hurt," I said trying to put the attention back on me.

"Seth, you moron, ya' should have just let me hit the bitch; then we could talk alone," Nessie hissed, checking her knuckles making sure none of them were broken.

"Bitch…Did you just call me a...."

McKenna was getting ready to retaliate when I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out side.

"Mac, remember how you said you could trust me when we first met? I'm asking you to do that now; please just go home. Here, take the money too," I handed her the cash and keys to our car.

"I do trust you, Seth; it's her, I don't trust." She yelled loud enough for Nessie to hear her, before she walked towards the car.

I didn't go after her. I just turned and went back to Nessie.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I didn't mean to run off your girl," Nessie whispered wringing her hands together and looking more than a little ashamed.

"It's okay, Ness. So, how did you find me?" I sat down next to her on the couch and tried my damnedest not to think about her naked. I was failing.

"Seth, I didn't know you were here. I was coming down for Jess's sister's wedding. Sydney said you were hot, but I thought that she was talking about another Seth." She still wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Ness, where is Jake? I don't think he'd like to know his girl was out ogling other men."

"Jake is gone, Seth. He and the rest of the pack went north looking for you. They've been gone for a while now. Like, over three months."

"Oh, Nessie." I couldn't help but grab her and hug her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think they would take off after me."

"Seth, don't be dumb. I sent them after you; I just didn't think it would take this long to find you." She giggled nervously.

"What aren't you telling me, Nessie?"

Then she leaned up and kissed me. _What the hell!_ Nessie, the Alpha's girl was kissing me! _What do I do?_ I couldn't stop kissing her, and she definitely wasn't going to stop kissing me. It took all my will power to pull her away.

"Nessie, what...Why...can you explain, please?" Not being able to form a more coherent sentence, that was the best I could do.

"Well, Seth, I've been thinking, and if anything ever happened to Jake, you'd be the one to take his place. That's how the whole beta thing works, right?"

"Yeah, part of it, but what does that have to do with what just happened?"

"Your alpha has been gone a long time, Seth, and as his beta, it's your duty to look after me, right?"

She slowly started to unbutton her dress. Was I dreaming again?

"Nessie, what are you doing?"

She giggled and then continued to undress until she was standing there in nothing but her panties. _Oh man if this is a dream; I'm going to be hurting come morning._

"Seth, I want to sleep with you." Okay, so I _was_ dreaming - had to be, really. No way in the world would, Nessie even think of being with me. _Okay if I had to admit it even if it was to myself, I knew I wasn't dreaming. _

"Okay, Nessie, if that's how you want to play this. Sure, let's do it."

I got up and locked the door - sure didn't need anyone, dream or not, walking in on us.

I turned around, and she was gone. _Go fucking figure - even in my dreams, I can't get a girl. _

"Seth, are you coming?" she asked as she peeked around the doorway to the master bedroom and let her panties hit the ground before turning to stalk back into the room.

"Hell yeah!" I raced down the hallway and undressed at lightning speed

I ran into the room, to find a completely nude Nessie laying on the bed, ready and waiting, just for me.

"WOW! This is the best fucking dream ever!" I continued to stare at her, like she was going to disappear any minute.

Then Nessie did the hottest fucking thing ever. She sat up just enough to bring her legs up, putting her high heels flat on the bed. The goddess parted her still-bent legs to reveal her wet sex in full frontal view for me. If that wasn't enough to make my cock throb with excitement, she started talking and touching herself. God, help me, I wanted to touch her so _bad_.

"Ah...Seth, it's lonely over here. Are you gonna join me, or do I have to play all alone?" she asked while rubbing her wetness, making me immediately go crazy.

I started leaving a trail of kisses on every piece of exposed skin I could touch until I reached the promised land.

This was the moment of truth; dreaming or not, I wanted to please her and knowing that she had already experienced the Alpha, I was starting to get nervous.

I used my tongue to part her wet lips, lapping up her juices, and reveling in their taste. I continued to lick slowly around her clit, teasing her before I sped up. I sucked on her clit and then nibbled just enough to start her screaming with pleasure. I could feel her excitement building, so I flicked my tongue at her pulsing clit and darted my fingers in and out of her opening.

"Oh..Seth!" Nessie was screaming _my_ name at the top of her lungs.

That's all I could handle of not being inside her. I lined our bodies up so that I was looking her right in the eyes.

"Are you sure, Nessie?" I had to know if she would regret this later.

"Seth." She grabbed my cock and led me to her pussy. "I wouldn't be this wet if I didn't want this… if I didn't want you."

I could have blown my wad right then and there. She sure did know how to make my blood boil.

Without any more hesitation, I started slowly going in and out of her; feeling her hot, wet pussy around my dick was like nothing I had experienced before. I imagined it's what heaven felt like.

Before I knew what was happening, she was on top, riding me harder and faster; I could feel myself going deeper with every thrust. We finished together and laid there in silence for a moment.

"Seth…are you going to come home?" she asked while looking up at me through those thick lashes of hers.

"I don't have to, Nessie; this is all just an _amazing _dream. When I wake up, I'll be sleeping on that damn uncomfortable futon at McKenna's." I was going to add that my balls would probably be hurting up a storm but thought, even in a dream, it was inappropriate.

Nessie placed her hand on my check and replayed the whole night for me. The last thing she showed me was her pinching me. _Well, that was weird._

"Seth, this is so not a dream." Then Nessie pinched me.

"_Oh, my God,_ Nessie, Jake's going to kill me when he finds out." She placed her hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"SETH! Calm down. Who said Jake has to know?" She climbed on top of me and began rocking back and forth, rubbing her wetness against my hardness, making it very difficult to concentrate.

"Nessie, if this isn't a dream, we're both dead, you do you realize that?" I was looking her dead in the eyes and trying to be completely serious. She wasn't making it easy.

"Seth, did you forget about the imprint rule? He can't deny me anything I want. And right now I want you."

"So, I'm what, the alpha's girl's whore? How in the world are we going to make this work?" I was starting to get excited that this might not be a one night stand.

"Oh, I wouldn't call you a whore. How 'bout the Great Indian Chief?" She giggled.

_Sweet!_ I guess I need to save the costume after all.

AN: **I hope you enjoyed my first lemon. It was tiring, but completely addictive to write. I look forward to the reviews, Don't we all. I will respond to all reviews, it may take me a while but I promise you will get a response. **


End file.
